


Thank you for the Ride (Nowhere)

by Missy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She told Dolph it was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for the Ride (Nowhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/gifts).



It was an accident. Only it wasn’t.

AJ would tell Dolph that it was, that she hadn’t intended to sleep with either men, but they had been so charming and she had given in and they had broken her heart. They had indeed broken her heart – but there was no giving in. She had engineered her seduction out of love, reading advice columns and browsing Cosmo with the intense fascination of a young virgin learning how to kiss her first boy. In the end, she ripped a page out of Dan Savage’s playbook: get them both smashed and lock the door. But Punk wouldn’t drink what she had on tap – or anything at all, he really was damn serious about that straight edge shit – so she talked him and John into it, used her wiles and her smile and her tiny miniskirts until they ignored their natural status as enemies and tuned into the temptation she offered.

All it took to convince them both was a game of truth or dare and some suggestive clothing. Later she would marvel at the simplicity of men, but not while they were trading her between them, pressing careless, harsh kisses to her lips and groping her breasts through her cut-off shirt. Soon she was topless, and soon she had their pants on the floor, moaning as she switched from eager mouth to eager mouth, her hands firmly stroking their throbbing flesh to life. Punk took the lead, shoved her to her knees on the floor and stood up, told her to suck while grabbing her hand. On her knees, she quickly sizes up the cocks of the two men she’s brought to such quick attention. Keeping her eyes demure, smiling like a porn star, she reached for each solid, thick cock and wove from salty cock to salty cock. They helped, yanked her back and forth like a toy, her mouth a string silently connecting their cocks, groping her spit-daubed breasts to pinch her nipples as she rocked on her heels to reach them, poised like beguiling statue of Venus between them.

In this position, she felt tinier than her already short stature – a Lilliputian watching sky giants drunkenly high five and praise her wet, tight throat. When release became too real a threat, she was pulled to her feet. John held her up, his hand sneaking down the front of her unbuttoned shorts to pet her off while Punk sloppily kissed her, the tip of her tongue catching his lip ring. She screamed into his ear when she came, then into his mouth when they ripped her clothing away and positioned her between them, bent over like a gymnast, her mouth on john’s cock and Punk’s cock shoved into her pussy on one solid stroke.

The number of positions they all wanted to try seemed innumerable; standing, wrapped in John’s somewhat more protective arms as they dp’d her; sitting on the hotel room desk with john’s face between her thighs and Punk’s cock down her throat; on Punk’s face while she jerked John off on his stomach and kissed him. The last one involved her energetically bouncing on Punk’s cock in a reverse cowgirl, knees braced at the foot of the bed while John knelt like a demented Galahad and accepted an erratically-given blowjob. Screwing her eyes shut, AJ finally came, emitting a savage shout around Punk’s cock. Swiftly, he grabbed her by the hair, muffling her voice as he shot off with an oh-yeah-baby, hands blackening her hips while John held her in position by her hair, creaming all over her face.

The men collapsed away from, her, falling back, dirty cloaks, shredded banners. Released, AJ stood unsteadily, grabbing the bedstand to accomplish her propulsion from the bed. Like Lot’s wife, she needed to see the wreckage of what she’d planned and dreamed – she turned around, stared at the two men sprawled out over the bed and recoiled mentally. Her once-upon-a-time fairytale dream collapsed in a pile of ash; the men she’d so admired for their strength regressing into limp toddlerhood before her eyes.

She didn’t need them. Either of them. The lightning bolt revelation spread through her body and gave her one last surge of power.

“Pick up your stuff on the way out, guys,” she instructed them, bundling herself up and walking steadily toward the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **World Wrestling Entertainment**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
